He Could Be the One!
by februaryaired
Summary: Kairi's heart has held a fair few amount of guys..Riku..Hayner.. Suddenly she's found a spark within the guy thats always just been around. Will Kairi's love for Sora be true? Or will he just be another guy that occupied her heart for just a bit of time?
1. I've Only Told You and The Skies

**WOO! First chapter, sorry if it aint watcha want! But come on, youre gonna love it as soon as i get into writing more chapters ****3 p.s. I do NOT own Kingdomhearts :D**

**Chapter One: I've only told you & the clouds.**

**Kaikairi13: **Selph! I think...

**Selphaayaye72: **think waat?

It was a calm, sunny and cloud spotted Sunday as Kairi sat underneath the front porch of her house just by the beach, her legs stretched out to support her laptop as she leant awkwardly against the orange brick wall. She began to type but then quickly hit backspace; was she truly feeling that way? Or Was Kairi caught up in the moment... yet again. But love hadn't hit her this way before, at least she thought so anyway.

How do we describe Kairi's so called 'love life'? Ever since she started high school, her search for true love never ceased.

_It all began with..._

"Hey can I borrow some coloured pencils?" a somewhat matured voice asked from the seat directly behind Kairi.

_What do I do? Oh my gosh, what do I do?_

Kairi sat in her uncomfortable science stool before she turned around to see a fine looking boy with wonderful shiny silver hair looking at her.

"No get your own." She replied sharply, then turning back to face the whiteboard.

_What? Kairi, why in the world did you do that? You have ruined all chances with him._

_I swear in every class he sits behind me, Am I the only one who notices this? Hope not..._

_Wow, he's sitting in front of me .. Oh my gosh, why don't people see this?_

"_Kairi!"_

"_Oh hey Yuna!"_

"_Did you hear about Riku?"_

_**Aaah Riku 3 What haven't I heard about him?**_

"_Anyways, he totally likes me! Well, used to, but oh my gosh, he felt the same way too!"_

_THE END! ... Just joking!_

That wasn't entirely the end of her love for Riku, from the start of high school up to now, Kairi has always had a tiny home for him in her heart, just in case he realised that she may be the one after all.

After Riku, there was a particular guy who held her heart for a pretty long time... Hayner. Though she didnt't see him so often, once a week was good enough for her, sometimes Kairi even got a chance to see him twice a week, if she was able to attend more battle classes. She admired him from afar because of their interests in common, most of her friends from Destiny Island have heard of him, only because she confessed her love for him to all of her 'gal-pals'. But lately, Kairi had found herself reaching for a love that wasn't so distant.

**Selphaayaye72: **Spill it! I'm your bestfriend

**Kaikairi13: **Hayner... he's not the one.


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

**[Note: **Hello readers! There is quite a sizeable amount of Instant Messaging in this chapter. Soo.. I will put more into this chapter.. seeing that Chapter 1 was actually quite short. Thankyou so much for reading, its awesome to just even have one! Please REVIEW ! I'd like to know if you hate my story so far or if you might actually just 'favourite' it! Lots of Loove!'**]**

**Selphaayaye72: **WAAH? Omgsh i don't believe this! If it aint hayner.. Then who is it? U HAVE 2 tell meeh!

**Kaikairi13: **well.. im not even sure! :P its just so strange!

Kairi sat up properly from her uncomfortable posture against the orange brick wall and the way Selphie reacted definitely put a smile on her face.

**Selphaayaye72: **_Does he go to our school? _

**Kaikairi13: **Yeee.

**Selphaayaye72: **_Wait, I think I know... but you must tell me before I tell you!_

**Kaikairi13: **OMG, just guess *frowns.

**Selphaayaye72: **_No no no. I am NOT guessing! Muahaha_

**Kaikairi13: **Guess!

**Selphaayaye72: **_Is it... one of Cloud's friends?_

**Kaikairi13: **HECK No!

**Selphaayaye72: **_Come on, You can trust ME! We aren't best friends for no reason_

**Kaikairi13: **Haha. Isn't it kind of.. obvious?

**Selphaayaye72: **_Riku!_

**Kaikairi13: **Nooo! Not since 7th grade honey! Plus, he's taken and I respect that!

**Selphaayaye72: **_Tell me!_

**Kaikairi13: **Fine, theres an 'O' somewhere in his name..

**Selphaayaye72: **_Roxas?_

**Kaikairi13: **NOO! Starts with an 'S' ... -_-

**Selphaayaye72: **_S? WTH? Oooh noo, Sora!_

**Kaikairi13: **HAHAHAHA SHH! Just a strange tiny bit okay?

Kairi bit her lip in smiling kind of way. Finally, she was able to tell someone her feelings, rather than _writing it on a piece of paper, shoving it into an empty bottle and setting it to the sea._

_Tomorrow is the start of a new term; maybe I can start it with Sora._

Kairi woke up eagerly; she had definitely never felt this eager to go to school; well ever since Riku. The weather wasn't the best, the clouds decided to leak a little, making Kairi frustrated with her hair. She bounced through breakfast her family wondering why she was so excited to get to school. Come on, it's SCHOOL!

Gliding through the bathroom, she plugged in her hair straighter just to heat the tips so that it wouldn't 'poof' if her hair got wet, shoved some books into her backpack along with a water bottle and some food, Kairi was out the door sitting in her car excited to walk through...

The school gates were wide open as usual, with the same usual 'usuals' bunched around them. Kairi walked lightly down the paths that lead to the courts that were already inhabited by the 'ballers'. Halfway down the path, Kairi could instantly spot Selphie and Namine; her two bestfriends of course!

Making her way towards them, she could almost feel their hyped up energy bounding towards her.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie cooed before jumping for a hug.

"Hi Selph!" she replied returning the favour. They secretly exchanged smiles, indicating the secret.

"Hey Namine" Kairi said with a smile. Her and Namine were tight, they shared their fair amount of secrets, just sometimes, some just had to be kept.

Namine replied before they headed to main quad. The school was buzzing and appeared as if there were twice as much students then before.

Waiting for the bell to go, the three managed to spot some of their friends.

_Riku getting cosy with Yuffie by the basketball court._

_Terra playing hardcore on the courts- even though it was still morning and school hadn't officially started._

Then Kairi spotted Tidus and Roxas by the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't those indoor types; it had an inside by the counters with some seats, but it also had external shaded parts to it with silver benches where Sora, Roxas and their crew would usually hang out around Yuna, Rikku, Paine and the rest of the girl gang.

Except at that moment, Sora wasn't there.

_He seriously can't be absent on the first day of term?_

"Hahaha Oh My Gosh!" Namine finally spoke up, even laughing "Look at what happened to Sora's hair!"

Kairi knew that if she looked the other direction that Sora would most definitely be there, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around to see what happened to his brown chocolate spikes.

"Look Kai-" Selphie said, tugging Kairi's refusing arm.

Sora's poor spikes were trimmed; he looked like a _baby_ porcupine, the poor thing. Kairi quickly turned around, hoping that she wasn't turning as red as Sora.

"Eww! Grade assembly! Betcha they're gonna make us do Sports choice" Selphie groaned,

Kairi secretly smiled, since she didn't have a class with Sora that day; a grade assembly would be the perfect opportunity to get close with the baby porcupine.

"At least we're not going to have to sit in alphabetical order!" Namine added in, just to lighten the mood.

The whole of their grade assembled by the doors of the main hall, most of them moaning and groaning.

"_I wish I never came today!"_

"_This is too much work for first day of school!"_

Kairi, Selphie and Namine were at the front of the line, of course early because of Kairi's _enthusiasm. _

As soon as the head teacher, Ms. Maleficent, pried open the hall doors, Kairi headed to their seats, three rows from the front.

The rest of the grade began to materialise in a span of a couple of minutes, with Ms. Maleficent attempting to shout at students who were leaping over the chairs.

Kairi's blue eyes began to search the hall, looking for the head of the baby porcupine. He wasn't on left side of the hall where he usually sat with his friends... then where was he?

_KA-BANG_

Went the connected chairs from directly behind Kairi.

"Woahoo" said a particularly strange, familiar voice.


	3. That is Sora

**Hi all! Wow, I have some subscribers and I even got a review! This is so awesome (: I really love constructive reviews, tell me what to work on, which parts you liked, which parts you didn't... etc. This chapter is about Sora and how Kairi began to notice him.. I guess. Anywho, thankyou readers who've read from the start and those who have just come along now! Love ya all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: That is Sora**

'_Typical Sora' _Kairi thought biting her lip, feeling her face turning strawberry pink.

_Sora_; How do you describe such a person? He's the class clown but he's part of the 'Jock's', he can be smart when he wants to, but people just assume that he's a no brainer.

Kairi has had many experiences of Sora and his strange ways. Sometimes they were just his 'goofiness' but the other times, Kairi felt just a little bit that they were thoughtful and maybe even meant something.

As Kairi turned around to see Sora sitting behind her and straightening his chair, many of those memories flashed back to her.

_(FLAAASHBACK TIME!)_

Putting her good drawing skills to use, Kairi sat alone on one side of the classroom finishing her poster for her teacher's protest. Namine had left five minutes ago because she had her weekly yoga classes in Twilight Town, if she didn't leave school earlier, she'd miss the boat from Destiny Island.

Kairi didn't exactly feel like drawing, she was all alone now and there was a good forty minutes until the bell for the end of the day to go.

Picking up a yellow marker, she bordered the sign, hoping with every stroke that at least a minute would already pass. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence next to her,

'_Namine! What are you doing?' _Kairi thought, assuming that Namine was trying to speak to her all the way from a boat.

"Hey angel, you duh Sexy" a deep, strange familiar voice said, Kairi knew that it wasn't Namine after all. It was Sora sitting right next her.

_Why have I heard this line before? Oh wait, he got it off that guy from YouTube.('mychonny' to be exact, he's videos are pretty funny)_

At this time, Kairi didn't have any feelings for Sora, let alone wanted to be his friend.

Kairi looked to Sora and gave her signature frown; even though frowning wasn't good for her, it didn't stop her from doing it. She left Sora with no reply.

A couple of minutes past and Sora was still next to her. Frowning once again, Kairi decided to say something.

"Go away from me" Kairi said, adding more detail to the border.

Sora didn't reply and just placed his hand on the back of Kairi's chair, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Go...away...from me!" she insisted, frustrated by the location of his hand.

Sora strangely got up and returned to Roxas in the middle of the classroom.

Feeling relieved, Kairi sighed and continued her poster.

Ten more minutes passed and Sora returned to Kairi, this time he pulled a chair and sat directly in front of her. If they were a couple, it would awfully romantic but in this case, it was just plain awkward.

"Hey Sexy" Sora said again,

"Go away" Kairi replied, not looking up to his face.

"You're cool"

Even though she was looking down and he couldn't see her face, Kairi continued to frown, but a smile couldn't help but form on her face.

"You're a good drawer" Sora complimented,

'Thanks' Kairi murmured under her breath.

"...How many classes do you have with Riku?" (Riku is the 'leader' of the Jocks; he's smart, good looking, and good at music, sport, you name it. Therefore making him the highest of the 'ranking' system)

"Um... just two this semester" Kairi replied, startled by the sudden mention of Riku

"You must be smart" Sora said, contemplating "You're cool"

Kairi looked to him and have him a small but confused smile, this Sora fellow was quite strange. For a good five minutes, he continued a joking rant about how his parents treat him strangely and how they treat him.

Of course, the teacher did her usual 'walk around the class room, see how the students are going, make sure their not on their phones blah'. As she passed the Sora and Kairi making conversation, she gave them strange 'hmm what's going on' looks.

"Oh hey miss!" Sora said, all cheery "I'm just staying with her because she's all alone and needs some cheering up~"

With no need to reply, the teacher smiled warmly at Sora and then to Kairi, making Kairi give a '_Hey! Nothing's going on here_' look.

Thinking that all the looks and awkwardness was over, Kairi was only fooling herself.

In the middle of the classroom, one of the photographers from the Newspaper Committee was showing people in Kairi's class how to take a photo on a professional camera. Unfortunately, Ventus saw Sora and Kairi sitting together alone.

"O0oh, why don't you go and take a picture of Kairi and Sora aye?" Ventus joked around, winking at Sora, who didn't seem to mind.

The photographer, who happened to be one of Kairi's friends from her photography class, smiled at this suggestion.

Frustrated, not knowing what to do, Kairi lifted up the poster that she had been working on, and put it in front of her face blocking out Sora and his smile.


	4. Oh

**[**Hi all! Hope you're all well (: Yes, I do update really quickly... is it a good or bad thing? LOL I'd love to know you're thoughts on that so please review! I realised that I ended Chapter 3 awkwardly, so that's why the ending of that Chapter is the first paragraph of this chapter... if that makes sense? Hahaha. And yes, in this story, Sora is a little strange but he's still cute! PEACE OUT! **]**

**Chapter 4: Oh.**

Kairi's walk down memory lane made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She then quickly realised that she had headed off into another dimension and that the Grade assembly had already started.

"Wednesday" Kairi said to herself, as she lay in bed ready to get out and get ready for school. This particular Wednesday for Kairi was a big one. At school, she would have a class with Sora but after school, after dinner she'd be off with her different gang; Kairi would be a Battle Studies at Twilight Town.

Walking down the usual path near the courts, Kairi noticed that only Namine was waiting by the shaded steps. This meant that Selphie went by her cousin's place before school.

"Hey Namine" Kairi greeted her friend calmly, not trying to show her excitement to see Sora.

"Hey Kai" Namine replied, their conversation feeling empty.

Sooner than later, Selphie showed up making them both feel more alive.

First Period of Science was a bludge for the three girls, Namine was talking to Rikku (Rikku is not Riku; she's a girl), Selphie was goofing around and talking to some boys and Kairi was drawing and listening to some music. The teacher didn't seem to mind, the whole class was rowdy; what could he do about it?

As the recess bell rang, the three headed for their hangout; the specially crafted blocks just by the courts. The year group above them would sit on the blocks 'next door' to them and the senior group would follow side by side. It was calm there, no rowdy junior students or annoying girls who just perve at the boys that ruled the courts.

Kairi sat down on the blocks that elevated them just above the ground, letting her leave her legs hanging over the edge. She couldn't help but bop, more than excited to be able to spend a precious hour and fifteen minutes with her strange friend Sora.

Second Period finally came and Kairi was head over heels. Rather than being in their usual classroom, Kairi and Namine realised that they would be in the computer labs instead. Arriving not so late, they scooted to a computer free table because they wouldn't be using the computers anyway.

Kairi sat down, the chair was cold but if she sat in it long enough then maybe it would get warm. Namine sat on the other side of the table so she could face Kairi and also help out on finishing the poster for their teachers 'protest'.

Just as Kairi pulled out her 'Batman' pencil case, she stopped halfway when she caught a glimpse of Sora entering the classroom with his friend Roxas. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to guess where he would sit.

'Hmm. Those other tables are all full; he can't possibly work on the floor. I would let that-'

"Hellooo!" Sora cooed, pulling out the chair next to Kairi and bagging him a spot right next to her.

Kairi looked to Namine who looked at Sora who was just being himself.

"What are we doing?" Sora asked cheerfully

"We?" Kairi replied "Well we're finishing off our posters from yesterday."

Suddenly, Roxas had a laughing fit which confused both Kairi and Namine. Sora finally figured out why Roxas was laughing and soon joined the commotion by which the teacher came along and stared.

"Boys!" her voice raged "Where is your poster?"

Roxas and Sora looked to each other, and then Roxas opened his school bag and pulled out a rolled piece of cardboard and handed it to Sora. Sora then unravelled it, revealing lightly, attempted sketches of a banana.

"If you boys don't finish your poster by the end of this lesson, then you will sit outside my office and finish it during your lunch!"

Kairi looked at Sora.

'Boy, he's cute when he gets in-"

"Kairi!" a female voice said,

"Huh?"

It was Aqua calling her name with Rikku next her.

"Can we join your group?" Aqua said, referring to the poster.

"Sure..." Kairi replied, trying to re capture the moment of Sora's cute face.

Getting into decorating the poster again, Kairi felt her face slowly getting red as Sora leant closer to her.

"Can I help?" Sora asked, leaning on Kairi to see their poster.

"Why don't you help me?" Roxas said frustrated.

Aqua, Rikku and Namine were already touching up the headings and there was nothing else to do.

"Um... Why don't you go help Roxas" Kairi replied

And without a word, Sora turned to face Roxas and started to finish of what they began.

"Hey" Sora said to Roxas "I just need to get something from Axel"

Kairi heard this and heard him get up from the table. Before he could fully stand up from his seat, Sora randomly poked Kairi above her waist on her side.

"Tickle~" Sora said, as he made his way to the other side of the computer lab to Axel.

Kairi blushed not like a strawberry but like a super over riped tomato and some actually noticed.

"Oh..." Namine said to Kairi, nudging her foot because of what she saw.

Namine didn't know that Kairi had a little soft spot for Sora... Kairi wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Oh?" Kairi replied, looking at Namine then to Roxas.

"Well..." Namine said "Do you see Roxas touch me on places like THAT then say tickle in a voice like THAT?"

How could Kairi beat that, Roxas never showed any kind of emotion towards Namine.

"Oh fine." Kairi said, smiling like heck.


	5. Secrets Are Best Shared

**[**WOOTWOOT! I got another review! Thanks for your nice compliments, but please, if I am doing something wrong/odd/weird/W.T.F, please tell me in a –review- thanks a bunch. ALSO! 'Rikku' is a GIRL and 'Riku' is a BOY! If you've played the game, then you'll know fo'sho, just to let you guys' know! Love y'all!**]**

**Chapter 5: Secrets are best shared.**

The rest of the school day went a breeze for Kairi. Sora's cheeky little smirk made her day and put a bounce in each of her steps. Heading home, she soon realised that she'd be off to Battle Studies during the evening. These days, Kairi wasn't as excited as she used to get about Hayner. He was just another guy, like Riku.

As she slumped into her favourite couch in her lounge room, she pulled out her laptop and logged onto her MSN. Almost instantaneously she was already receiving IM's from Rikku.

**-RiKKU-5: **Hey Girl!

**Kaikairi13: **heyo Rikku (:

**-RiKKU-5: **you know... 'bout that guy you like... Hayner? Or something LOL!

Kairi had forgotten that she told Rikku that she liked Hayner, of course, Kairi had told her a week ago, when she was 'unsure' about Sora.

The reason _why _Kairi told Rikku about Hayner was because the two were having some deep talks and were telling some secrets.

**[FLASHBACK!]**

It was science class; Kairi was sitting next to Selphie, who was too busy talking about boys. Kairi sat patiently, waiting for Selphie to realise that she was bored. On the other side of Kairi was Namine, who was seated next to Rikku. The two girls were talking about who they liked. Kairi knew of Namine's secret, of which Namine then told Rikku herself. Kairi's ears always picked up on things- even when she wasn't supposed to be listening, like in this case.

"_Well, It's weird, but yeah, Pence..." _

Did Kairi hear right? Rikku liked her closest guy friend... Pence? _(Yes, yes I know he's from Twilight Town and friends with Hayner etc. But I'm running out of characters :P)_

Kairi turned to Namine and Rikku.

"Did I hear right?" Kairi said smiling,

"Hehe, what?" Rikku replied, trying to hide her little secret.

"You know about, 'him', don't worry, I'll keep your secret ;)"

And with that Kairi's renowned 'big ears', gained herself one more secret. It was a flaw that people noticed in Kairi but she found it as an advantage in many cases.

Because Kairi knew of Rikku's secret, later that same day, Rikku caught up to Kairi and asked about her love.

"Kairi!" Rikku cooed,

"Yup"

"You know my secret; it's only fair if you tell me yours, who is the lucky guy? Aye" Rikku question, smiling as if she knew.

"Well, definitely no one in this school, just this guy from my Battle Studies class" Kairi confidently replied, hoping that Rikku wouldn't ask any more questions.

"What's his name?"

"Does it matter? You probably wouldn't even meet him... ever" Kairi was now getting ticked off.

"Maybe! Which battle studies class?" Rikku questioned

"Hut of Paopu" Kairi answered "It's a pretty small class, and we're all pretty tight"

"Hmm... Just tell me his name!" Rikku was now getting frustrated at Kairi this time

"Fine... Hayner"

**[END OF FLASHBACK!]**

**-RiKKU-5: **Well, yeah, anyways; why don't I ask you another question? What if you had to save the world and to do so, you had to go out with one of the guys from OUR SCHOOL! Who will it be? :D

**Kaikairi13: **what the heck? LOL. ... How am I supposed to answer that?

**-RiKKU-5: **You know you want to ;)

**Kaikairi13: **fine... Xaldin...

**-RiKKU-5: **WHAT THE? EWW ARE YOU 'SERZ'?

**Kaikairi13: **JOKING, Keep your pants on... LOL. But all the good guys are taken: P

**-RiKKU-5: **What do you mean? Doesn't matter, just say who? *cheeky smile

**Kaikairi13: **what? Do you want me to say Riku?

**-RiKKU-5: **Nah, I'm not going force you Hahaha,

**Kaikairi13: **I don't know?... Sora?

**-RiKKU-5: **Really? ;) Aye

**Kaikairi13: **Hey! Doesn't mean anything okay... just friends.


	6. Aye, aye, aye!

**[**Heya! Thankyou ALL for you're reviews! And I'm sorry for not updating that quickly; I've been kind of down lately, but you guys' make my day! Also! Sorry for the last chapter for being quite short, this one's pretty lengthy... I think Hahaha. All you're reviews so far have been inspiring aswell as helpful, you readers are awesome! **If you guys' wanna know what I'm doing when I'm not writing, you can follow me on **_**Twitter: **__charge_ (CharityD)_**, Follow me and I'll follow you! That's the way it rolls! Haha.** ... Anywho? _Do you think Kairi and Sora might hook up soon?_ Cause I'm not even sure myself! LOLOL! **Please tell me in a ****review!**** LOTS OF LOVE! **(too bad the love heart emoticon thing doesn't work... still Lots and lots of love you wonderful people!) **& ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Aye aye aye!**

Kairi waited for Rikku to reply; but Rikku had logged off and left Kairi feeling awkward about her answer to the question.

_...Sora?_

Realising what time it was, Kairi logged off MSN herself, she had only half an hour until she'd be off to her Battle Studies.

'_6:30... Eat dinner, freshen up, change clothes and off I go'_ Kairi planned out in her head.

Being in Twilight Town was like taking Kairi into another dimension, everyone there was different, the way she acted, the way people thought of her; it was nothing compared to being on Destiny Islands.

Her classes were held in a tall building with a clock way at the top, sometimes when her and her battle gang wanted to just hang out, they would head to the clock and lean on the edge and overlook the town.

As she entered her class room, Kairi was greeted by a bouncy Olette, her hair bouncing in time with her steps.

"Hey Kairi!" she greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Kairi replied, her eyes searching the room. Heading to her usual seat, she quickly passed Hayner, whose eyes followed her steps.

Kairi didn't have the same feelings about Battle Studies; for some reason, she felt as if she let the whole class down. Her reasons for battle weren't as strong as before and no-one seemed to socialise with her as much as they used to. And worst of all, she felt as if she was 'cheating' on Hayner, even if they didn't really 'go out'.

The evening class went slowly, and it was hard for Kairi, she didn't speak much and she was missing Sora even more; she couldn't face Hayner at all. She wished that Sora was right by her side, holding her hand, telling her jokes, telling her that she was 'special' to him.

She looked up to see Hayner looking at her, at least she thought. A rush of guilt filled her. She didn't want Hayner to be just one of the guys that she just 'used' to fill her heart for that temporary amount of time. He was once so special to her; she wanted him to know that.

The thing about Hayner was that he was perfect. His hair, his smile, he was passionate about things, like Struggle Battle and fighting. He was too perfect that he couldn't be the one.

Sora was strange, in every possible way. Kairi liked that- alot. And one thing she knew about Love the most was that, **Love is Unconditional, **so much that **love overcomes all their faults **and strange ways. And when Kairi applies it to Sora, it makes more than just sense.

As the evening class drew to an end, Kairi suddenly felt relieved, like she could breathe again.

On the Gummi ship ride home, Kairi slowly dozed off. Her brain and thoughts were working overtime and needed a good night's sleep.

"Wake up Kairi!" her dad cooed from the kitchen,

'_Ugh'_ Kairi woke up, hugging her pillow. She never realised what time her Battle Studies actually ended; around 11pm.

'_I need sleep... Thursday? What do I have? Hmm. Photography, English, Sora, Maths... Sora?'_

And with that thought, Kairi bounded off her bed, ready for another hour and fifteen minutes with Sora.

First Period; Photography. Oh how Kairi disliked this class, ever since her old teacher got replaced, the class was nothing but a bludge. At least Aqua and Rikku were with her. Unfortunately this period, it was not a practical lesson, so they wouldn't be outside doing nothing, but they'd be inside actually learning.

Kairi, Aqua and Rikku huddled together onto one table and Rikku sparked a conversation.

"Hey Kairi... aye" Rikku greeted her, hinting about their conversation the previous afternoon.

Kairi just frowned back, and raised an eyebrow as Rikku hinted to Aqua.

"So Aqua" Rikku smiled "What if you had to save the world, and to do so you'd have to go out with someone from OUR SCHOOL... who would it be?"

Aqua blushed and tried to hide her face.

"No one!" she replied,

"Oh come on Aqua!" Kairi said "Even I managed to answer the question. It's just a joke thing"

"Then who did you say" Aqua looked to Kairi

Rikku grinned as Kairi's face went pale but blushing as well.

"Only if you say yours" Kairi replied,

"Fine" Aqua said "That guy in the Z art class"

Aqua didn't want to say the name, but Kairi and Rikku knew who she was talking about.

"Your turn" Aqua smiled cheekily at Kairi.

"Do you know Rikku's one?" Kairi asked, trying to avoid the question

"Oh yeah, Pence" Aqua answered, "Who Kairi? I told you mine"

Kairi looked to Rikku for help,

"Fine I'll tell you for Kairi" Rikku said, looking like she was about to crack up laughing.

"Sora"

Aqua burst out laughing and Rikku soon joined her. Soon enough, the teacher came and saved Kairi from embarrassment.

"Girls, I allow you to talk, so long as you get the work done"

The three girls then remained silent, but Aqua and Rikku had the biggest smiles on their faces and Kairi tried to ignore them.

"Are you serious?" Aqua whispered

"Gosh, remember, just a joke thing" Kairi replied, pretending to do her work.

"Sure..." Aqua smiled at Rikku.

Recess and English went a bliss, Kairi actively participated in her class, hoping that time would go quicker for her. Soon enough was her class with Sora.

Heading through the class doors, Kairi sat in her usual seat, which was a gap away from Sora's. She never realised this until she started having a 'thang' for him. Namine would usually sit in the chair on her left but Namine was absent and was at Hollow Bastion.

Taking out her notebook and pencil case, Kairi waited for Sora and most likely Roxas to enter the room.

"Hey! We're not late!" a loud voice entered the room, followed by laughter.

Sora bounded to his usual chair next to Roxas' who was next to their other friend.

Roll call began and everyone settled in their seats.

"Sora"

"Here miss!"

Kairi turned her pen between her fingers, waiting for their teacher to call her name.

"Hey you're a loner" Sora said to Kairi, except she didn't know that he was talking to her.

Sora said it again, and Kairi noticed this time then poked her tongue at him.

The teacher then put up work on the whiteboard, getting the whole class started.

Hoping that this class with Sora would be slightly interesting, Kairi's ears suddenly perked up with the sound of Sora's voice.

"You're a loser Roxas" Sora said straightforwardly, probably not even meaning it.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one Sora; look in the mirror when you get the chance" Roxas replied, with a teasing tone.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm off to move seats Sora, don't miss me" Roxas said, getting up to sit near some of the other girls, leaving Sora with his other friend.

"I don't like you, you're dopey" Sora said to his only companion and got up.

Kairi quickly looked back to her work, pretending that she wasn't looking- or listening. It was normal for Sora to act in such a strange way; one reason why Kairi...

"Hey sexy!" Sora said to Kairi smiling. He had seated himself next to her in the empty seat.

"Hi..." Kairi replied, hoping not to cause a scene.

The whole class was surprisingly doing the work, Kairi had tried to do so, but her new seat neighbour made it difficult.

"You're really cool" Sora said, taking out the things from Kairi's pencil case.

"Hey! Don't read that-" Kairi squealed trying to get the piece of paper back.

"Hey, you two!" the teacher screeched from the front of the classroom "Be quiet and do your work"

'_Great! Just great! Stupid teacher, now everyone's looking at us. Thanks alot miss, really'_

Kairi frowned and got back to doing her work, even Sora did too.

Nearly the whole class turned to look at Kairi and Sora, making her face turn tomato red, once again.

The girls directly in front of them smiled at Kairi, who could only frown back.

Aqua and Rikku who were closer to the front smiled to each other.

"It's like a dream come true!" Aqua said, winking at Kairi.

"No no" Kairi mouthed back to her.

"Kairi...aye" Rikku hinted to Kairi.

Kairi put her head down, avoiding anymore 'ayes' or 'wootwoot's.

"What the?" Sora questioned, obviously confused by everyone's staring and comments.

The two continued their work but every time Sora would mention Kairi's name or vice versa. The girls in front of them as well as Rikku and Aqua would turn around and giggle; oh how it frustrated Kairi.

Half an hour passed, and Sora spoke up.

"I'm gonna go to Roxas, bye"

Kairi was relieved but also saddened, as much as the attention made her go crazy, she loved having Sora by her side. But the strangeness and fun didn't exactly end there.

Sora had seated himself next to one of the foreign girls.

"Hi Jasmine, you nerd" Sora said, not meaning it in such a harsh way. (Now I'm using Disney characters for minor characters in the story (: )

Suddenly the whole class erupted into conversation, random ones.

"Jasmine likes Hercules?" Ventus gossiped out loud.

Jasmine squealed.

"Noo!"

"Hmm..." Ventus said grinning, "Kairi likes Sora"

Kairi went 'redder' than red and was just about to burst.

"I don't think so" Kairi shouted at Ventus,

"Yeah" Ventus' girlfriend said "More of, Sora likes Kairi"

And with that, Aqua and Rikku turned around, which triggered Jasmine and her friends to turn around, and last of all, Sora turned around to Kairi, confusedly smiling.


	7. Catch Up

**[**Hello, hello! Thank you for putting up with me! Life is pretty topsy 'turvy' for me. Please review, because' you know it'll mean alot to me. Haha! Lots and Lots of hearts. Hehe! Enjoy.**]**

**Chapter 7: Catch Up.**

The past couple of days were pure excitement for Kairi. Like the cupids were on her side and maybe just happened to shoot Sora in his backside too.

"Kairi!" Selphie hollered from across the courts.

Turning around to see who was shouting, Kairi smiled at the sight of her best friend.

"Hey Selphie!" Kairi called back walking towards her.

"Kairi, it's like we haven't talked in ages!"

It was true, with all the things going on about Sora, it was about time that Selphie and Kairi caught up. The two girls had a special friendship, they met in Kindergarten at Destiny Islands Elementary School, and then at the end of grade 3, Selphie moved to a school somewhere in Twilight Town.

Amazingly, when the two had to start High School, they met again at Destiny Islands High. Knowing that their friendship was fate, the rest of their lives continued from then.

"We haven't been able to have some real girl talk lately," Selphie said, as the two walked towards their usual spot, the 'blocks'.

"Aww..."

The two sat together and pulled out some snacks, and Selphie kicked off the conversation.

"So... how's your Sora?" Selphie couldn't help but laugh "But seriously, I still can't believe it..."

Kairi blushed.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. They say love drives everyone crazy...oh yeah, he's not_ my _Sora"

"Yet-" Selphie butted in before winking at Kairi.

"About that... Namine makes it awkward y'know" Kairi admitted to her best friend

"She always calls him my 'best friend' and she teases me constantly, especially when he's around. She asks me if I do like him; I say no. I don't know if I can tell her. It's hard!"

"Aww...poor Kairi!" Selphie said.

Selphie and Kairi continued to talk until the final bell rang, heading off to their homes, they said their 'Bye bye's' and 'Lots of Love!'

Halfway on the walk home, Kairi stopped by the beach. For some strange reason, the water was bluer and even more pristine than she ever thought. As Kairi dumped her school bag on the warm sand, she sat down calmly and closed her eyes. Knowing that she never felt this way before, Kairi slowly lay back on the sand, feeling the sun comfort her skin.

A couple of minutes passed and Kairi opened her eyes to see the sun slowly setting. Suddenly, as if on time, her phone started to ring, picking it up and unlocking it, she saw that Namine was calling.

"Hello?" Kairi answered, lying back down, knowing that she'd be talking for a while.

"Hey Kairi! Long time no talk, how was school today?" Namine replied, also ready for a lengthy chat.

Was Kairi going to tell Namine about her day? Or just let her in on just that little bit.

"Uh... the usual?"

"The usual? Oh come on Kairi, there is nothing usual in any class with SORA in it" Namine questioned, Kairi could almost hear her raise an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh"

"You know you want to tell me"

That was another fault of Kairi, she couldn't resist from telling Namine about her love life.

"Well... People seem to think that there's something going on between me and Sora. I don't believe-"

"WOOT woo! Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." Namine cooed through the phone

"What?" Kairi shouted "No way"

"You know that 'Kaira' is a pretty name, maybe you could name your daughter that"

"Namine! What is this?" Kairi could hear Namine laughing her pants off.

"You know you love it!"

Kairi was hesitant to reply, she thought in her head '_No. I know I love Sora'_

**[Don't worry guys! This is NOT the end, I've got a good plot in the ways, it's just that I don't wanna rush the story... But if you guys would like less detail in between the main bits of the story... PLEASE tell me in a REVIEW! Lots of love]**


	8. Photo Boy

**[Hey all! I feel like I've let you guys down ): The last chapter was pretty much just a 'catch up' (as the title states). ****You see,**** I'm not sure whether ****I should just skip out on the 'catch up' bits in between the main parts of the story**** or ****keep writing the way I do****, which is why I encourage you all to please **_**write a review,**_** and tell me **_**what you'd like to see in the story,**__**what I should improve, etc. Other than that, I thank you all for continuing to stay in tune with this story and yeah .Hehe. **__I should be studying for tomorrow's English Assessment, but whatever LOL. I love you guys' too much (: Does anyone even read the author note's that I put in the beginning of all of the chapters? Much Love!_

**Chapter 8: Photo Boy.**

Kairi sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the note in her hand. Was she going to go to her Art Excursion to Twilight Town; one of the places she loved the most? The excursion was exactly a week from now and Kairi pondered; neither Namine nor Selphie were going to their excursion for their own class choice, meaning that Kairi would be pretty much alone... or stick with her classmates.

Carefully falling backwards onto her bed, she closed her eyes.

"Oh, I should really start taking opportunities when they come to me" Kairi thought, instantly getting back up, picked up a pen and wrote her name on the permission slip.

"Hey Everyone!" Kairi's Art teacher called out, "Tomorrow's excursion will be the last class that I'll have with you all until I get transferred to the other class. Hoping that all of you will be going; if you have your slips with you today, please hand them to me now"

Kairi was disappointed that her teacher was being transferred to other class, but she was expecting the trip the next day would be awesome. Getting up from her stool, she handed her slip to her teacher who cheered.

Kairi looked out the window contentedly; she could see Yuna and her gang outside doing a practical Photography lesson. This particular Photography class featured many of the 'gang'; there was Yuna, Riku and Yuffie of course, members of Riku and Yuffie's 'Fan Club', Roxas... and Sora?

At this stage of Kairi's 'love' for Sora, she wasn't ready for complete 'stalking', she didn't know that Sora was one for taking photos.

Realising that she was dumbly staring at the courts through the windows, Kairi broke out of her thoughts and headed back to her art stool at the back of the classroom.

"Hey Sir!" said a very, very familiar voice behind Kairi, coming from the door.

Almost instantaneously, Kairi's heart began to go in over drive and her signature smile and dimple returned to its home on her face.

"Sora!" Pence called out from the side of the classroom. Yes, Pence is in the same Art class as Kairi.

Kairi turned around to see the one and only Sora leaning on the doorpost smiling. She could've melted to the ground if the air-conditioners weren't on.

Sora's eyes scanned the classroom, searching for any of his other friends that were part of his gang. And when they met a certain pair, of which were Kairi's, he paused for a while before both he and Kairi looked away.

"Uhm... Bye sir!" and Sora was off, back to take some more photo's.

Kairi's Art teacher looked to Sora, gave him a little dismissal wave then looked to Kairi, who was back in 'tomato' mode.

Soon enough, the recess bell rang and Kairi sped out of the classroom in search for Selphie.

The two met halfway near the 'blocks'. Kairi was all hyped up, ready to tell all to her best friend. Namine and the rest of their friendship group also came along after, so Kairi dragged Selphie to one of the empty courts so they could have their little chat.

"Selphie!" Kairi nearly shouted, even though Selphie was in the position to already hear whispers.

"Kairi!" Selphie shouted back, making her realise that she could perfectly hear her. "I can hear you, you know?"

"Sorry, but ahhh" Kairi was now hyperventilating.

"Speak woman!"

"He just like... really made my day"

"Sora we're talking about right?" Selphie knew already, but felt like some sarcasm sandwich.

"Naaah. Riku... joking! But seriously!"

Selphie gave her '_I give you permission to talk' _look.

"Well, you know, I just had art, right. Well, I was doing my usual, then all of a sudden he's at the classroom door..." Kairi then continued her talk about Sora and how he made her day...

"Awww!" was all Selphie could say after the long explanation. "Well, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy!"

Kairi and Selphie all of a sudden hugged each other. Kairi loved how she always listens and understand.

"Oh yeah" Kairi said, letting go of Selphie,

"Mhmm.."

"Well, I'm going to the Art Excursion tomorrow, we might be joining with Sora's photography class... thing is... I really don't wanna be 'the gang', cause you know that it'll just be the 'Riku and Yuffie Show', like everything revolves around them! Uhh.. What a way to kill my mood!" Kairi admitted, now a little bit frustrated.

"Don't worry Kai-!" Selphie re assured her best friend "So long as Sora's there, It **will **be fun!"

**[oooh what happens next, I'm already excited to write the next bit! Too bad my laptop has like... no more battery :P! Still, I'll make the next one worth it! REVIEW (: ]**


	9. Best I Ever Had Pt1

**[heyhey! I got one review and it's got me pumped up to write up this chapter. Yayayay!. You know my usual excuse 'school' haha. Well now, my excuse is Pokemon! Hahaha. I'm addicted, and if you've played it before, you know the feeling! Anywho, for me right now (in Australia), it's the late morning , so I've decided to finish and write this up before anymore pokemon. Love y'all. **Don't forget to review?**]**

**Chapter 9: Best I Ever Had**

Kairi looked in the mirror for the last time just before she left for school and hopefully, a pretty awesome day at Twilight Town.

_Hmm... I hate how that piece of hair just flicks. Grr._

"Kairi! You're gonna be late!" Her dad called from outside

"Coming!"

* * *

Walking down the 'usual' path, Kairi didn't bother to look for either Selphie or Namine, knowing that both of them wouldn't come to school because they weren't attending any excursions.

Not wanting to look lonely, she went off to her other friends and waited for the bell to go.

_Hey, there's Pence and Ariel, let's go with them._

"Hey Ariel!" Kairi called out, walking away from her other friends.

(Yes, 'Ariel' from the Little Mermaid, I'm running out of characters AND this is probably the only chapter that she'll be in anyway)

Pence and Ariel stopped in their tracks and waited for Kairi to catch up.

"Hi Kairi" Ariel greeted her as Pence just stood there.

"Do you guys know where we're supposed to meet up with the rest of the class and Sir?" Kairi asked, looking around- not for the rest of her class, but her brown 'porcupine' Sora.

"Let's just go to the courts, they'll find us" Pence replied, leading the way.

The three stood in the middle of the courts for a while, starting to feel kind of stupid.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi groaned,

"Hey!" one of the girls from her class shouted "Sir's in the Administrative Block, We all gotta get our names marked in roll call!"

And with that, they all raced towards the block, where the Sports class and Sora's Photography class were already there, blocking the corridors and the staircase up where Kairi's Art teacher was.

"Excuse me!" Kairi shouted, squeezing in between the masses of students.

"Sir!" she cooed, when she finally reached the top of the staircase.

"Yep yep!" her Teacher cheerfully replied.

Soon enough, the whole Art class materialised on the 2nd floor of the Administrative Block. The whole 2nd floor of that block was dedicated to the Creative Arts, so the Photography class also happened to be squeezed up next to the Art Class too.

"Kairi?" Sir began roll call.

"Here~"

"Pence?"

The teacher continued as Kairi stepped aside to let her fellow peers be able to get their names marked off.

Looking around, she saw Riku and Yuffie huddled up in a corner smiling at each other. Kairi had to admit, it was cute.

There was also Yuna and her 'gal gang', holding their cameras whilst putting on little touches of makeup- _girls these days._

Kairi leant on the corridor wall. _Where was Sora?_

"Hi Kairi" she heard a voice behind her, excited; she turned around, only to see Riku.

"Oh... Hi" replying back glumly.

"What class are you going for?" Riku asked,

"Art" was all Kairi said, the conversation was awkward. Yuffie went to talk to Yuna and the rest leaving Riku to talk to Kairi.

After what felt like 10 years of awkwardness to Kairi, someone joined the conversation.

"Hey Riku!" Sora bounced, leaning on Riku's shoulder. Sora looked to see Kairi who was still leaning on the wall, her eyes simple yet beautiful.

"Oh. Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted her before walking off.

Kairi soon walked off too.

* * *

"Come on! Let's Go!" her Art Teacher shouted, leading them down the stairs.

The Art class waited by the entrance of the school for the Photography class, the photography teacher wanted to stick with the art class, but the art class did not like her idea.

"Guys, we just gotta wait for the slow photography class." Sir announced, getting on his toes to see if they were actually coming or not.

The class groaned, if the photography class was that slow to exit the school, how about walking around Twilight Town?

"Sir," Kairi spoke up "Do we _have_ to stay with them the whole day?"

It was strange for Kairi to ask that, despite the fact that she wanted to spend the whole day with Sora, she wouldn't hang around Yuna and her gang just to get near him.

"Haha!" her teacher said "Nah. Don't worry, Just the train ride to and fro and lunch"

Kairi frowned, that was still staying with them, how she was dreading and hour to AND fro on a train with Yuna. She shuddered.

Yuna and Kairi were friends, but friends do also have their faults. At times, Yuna can be really awesome, but usually it's not the case.

"Ah! There they are" her teacher chirped as they all made their way to the train station.

_[Note: I would've put in 'Gummi Ships' instead but there's a train station in Twilight Town, so it only makes sense.]_

* * *

It was only a five minute walk to the station, so as they walked up the stairs towards the platform, they all bought their tickets and waited for the train. Kairi looked around; she didn't really know who she was going to sit next to, for an hour.

Suddenly she realised; Belle!

Belle was one of the people that Kairi found interesting, Belle wasn't all about boys; she was all about Beasts.

"Train's a coming" the teacher shouted as everyone boarded.

There was a sudden rush for seats. Everyone wants to sit next to their best friends, not some stranger; who has a high possibility of smelling.

To a train, there are three 'Levels', upper carriage, middle carriage and the lower carriage.

Kairi scurried to the bottom carriage and bagged a seat next to a window as Belle shuffled next to her.

"Yeah!" Kairi said in victory.

As the train began to depart from the train station and Kairi was all calmed down, she decided to get familiar with those seated around her.

Slightly turning around, a stranger was behind her. On the other side of the carriage on her left, were Riku and Yuffie, Roxas and Sora and the guys from their group. Kairi noticed that Yuna and the 'gal's weren't there; she couldn't be more happy.

Kairi didn't mind Yuffie, she wasn't one of those annoying girls like Yuna's gang; she was just simple and slightly mysterious. Riku usually wasn't an issue with Kairi either, just the same old, same old.

And then, there was Sora and Roxas; the clownish double. In front of Kairi was a big tough guy, despite his size, he was awfully nice and kind hearted.

"Hi Tarz!" Kairi greeted the fellow in front of her.

_(Yes, 'Tarz' is short for Tarzan. Haha. Not necessarily the same Tarzan, just the same name. It also applies to any other minor external Disney characters in this story.)_

From the back, Tarz appeared as if he was busy- because he was, he was playing _Street Fighter_ on Riku's PSP.

"Oh... Hey Kairi!" Tarz replied back, taking his eyes off the PSP for a couple of seconds.

Kairi smiled, she was surrounded just around the people she wanted to be.

Belle, who was beside her, was fixated onto her iPod touch playing _Solitaire_. Every 5 minutes she would mumble "That's right, I won!"

Kairi looked out the window; they had already passed three stations. Resting back into her seat, she plugged in her earphones and listened to some music.

When the train stopped at the following station, no-one had come on and they had stopped. Seizing the moment, Sora bounded up from his seat and next to Tarz.

"Sup Tarz!" Sora greeted his big friend, "What round you' up to?"

"Oh ah. Round 12" Tarz replied back in his deep, somewhat tough voice.

"Well, I'm gonna sit here... until ya' lose! Hahah" Sora joked, but serious about sitting with him.

Now, Sora was seated in front of Kairi and Belle. Kairi knew that Belle wouldn't go for someone like Sora, it was as if they were from different _worlds and vice versa. _

_(If you've played Kingdom Hearts, then you get what I mean *wink)_

"Hey, I can't concentrate with these guys in front of us. I'm gonna move" Belle spoke up from her game. Belle pointed to the seats in front of Roxas, where Sora was also seated _before_ he moved seats.

Sora turned around when he heard what Belle said, it appeared as if he was waiting for Kairi's answer to Belle.

**[Yay. Another Chapter! Sorry that it had to end this way. But I'll update Soon haha. **

**The next chapter will continue this chapter, TRUST me**_**it will be worth the wait...]**_

_**-What happens in Twilight Town with Sora and Kairi?**_

_**-Will it end well?**_

_**STAY TUNED ! :D**_

_And __review!_


	10. Best I Ever Had Pt2

**[Yay! Two reviews (: You're all awesome people! You've inspired me to write more! Yay for the both of us, so here is Part 2. Loads of Love!]**

**Chapter 10: Best I Ever Had (Pt.2)**

"Kairi?" Belle asked "Come, we'll sit over there"

Was Kairi going to move seats away from Sora?

"Oh, Okay" Kairi replied, getting her bag and following Belle to the seats in front of Roxas.

"Why is everyone moving seats all of sudden?" Sora joked out loud, even though he sounded kind of hurt. "I'm gonna move back!"

So Sora also moved, but back to his rightful place next to Roxas on the window side of the seat, which was also directly behind Kairi.

She could hear Sora's shuffling and movement behind her; being near him made her feel warm, like floating on a-

"Woopwoop!" Sora teased and _playfully_ tugged Kairi's hair from behind her. He had interrupted her daydream about _him; _strangely.

"Hey!" Kairi whined, pulling out her earphones and turning around.

From where she was now seated, she could see from behind Roxas and Sora was Riku and Yuffie. Yuffie was calmly asleep on Riku's shoulder and he was resting his head on hers; another cute moment. Kairi suddenly turned back around at the voice of one of the girls from her Art class.

"Aww. That's cute aye?" her friend whispered, referring to Riku and Yuffie.

"Yeah..." Kairi replied, putting back her earphones back in.

Resting her head on the window, Kairi looked back to her friend, who was actually trying to talk to her. Frustrated just that tiny bit, she took her earphones out _once again_ and listened to what her classmate was saying.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kairi asked, not paying attention.

"Oh yeah, Umm... They're going out aye?" she asked, still on the topic of the couple.

"Huh? Oh yeah there are..." she was hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions or talk to her about anything else.

Kairi really wasn't paying attention to anything, maybe just the sound of Sora talking; How Kairi loved his mumbles about anything.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said again, touching her hair.

Kairi half frowned, half at Sora and the other half at her classmate who was talking once again.

"Hey Kairi Do you have a boyfriend?" her classmate asked, forever on the topic of relationships.

"What?" Sora said, just a little bit loud, before slumping into his chair, not giving Kairi a chance to reply to his greeting.

"Huh...What?" Kairi was confused, Sora had suddenly quietened, and her classmate was starting to really frustrate her.

"Uh. No I don't have a boyfriend" she replied, hoping that Sora would perk up and return to his jolly self.

"Oh okay" her classmate said "Are you allowed to?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

Belle suddenly joined the conversation, giving Kairi a chance to get back to daydream land and maybe re-spark a conversation with Sora.

After what seemed like forever, Kairi's Art teacher stood on the stairs that linked the middle carriage with the bottom carriage.

"Guys! We're getting off right here!" He announced, as all the students got up from comfort and getting ready for the rush once again.

* * *

The two classes were finally at Central Station, the train station that leads to all the different worlds, including Destiny Islands.

After a quick roll call, they exited the actual station and ventured onto Station Plaza. It was wide and open, perfect place for the Photography class. But the Art Class would have to walk a little to get to 'Sunset Terrace'

The two teachers had a quick chat, and Kairi watched Sora muck around with his friends.

"Listen Up!" Sir said "Our classes will go our separate ways to our actual day activities; we will all be done by lunch. And yes, we WILL have lunch together!"

Some groaned and some cheered at the sound of the word 'lunch'.

The two classes went their separate ways. Kairi's class was lead by Sir and they were headed towards '_Sunset Terrace'_, where they would walk around and discover hidden mysteries that could be interpreted as art.

When they finally reached the place, they all scattered off in different groups. Kairi formed a group with Belle, Pence and Ariel.

Pence and Ariel walked further more than Belle and Kairi. Belle inspected everything that could be art thoroughly, which was why they were kind of behind.

"Hey, I might be here for a while, you can go with Ariel and Pence if you like?"

So off Kairi went, walking a bit faster and caught up to the two.

"Hi again!" Kairi puffed,

"Come on Kairi!" Ariel signalled, picking up the pace.

'_More Running?' _Kairi thought before pacing quicker.

Pence, Kairi and Ariel ventured all around Sunset Terrace; sometimes they'd also see some of their classmates at one site. Pence met up with some of the guys from the class and mucked around; after all he was a boy. After circling Sunset Terrace at least twice, Kairi was getting hungry... for food and maybe... Sora?

"Ariel; what time is it? I'm getting hungry" Kairi asked, pretending as if her stomach was grumbling.

"Oooh" Ariel replied, looking to her wristwatch "1:30, I think we should gather our class and wait for Sir"

The three walked towards the entrance of Sunset Terrace where the rest of the class and Sir were already waiting.

"I'm guessing we're late?" Pence said,

"To Food!" Sir shouted victoriously, the Art class cheered. "Oh, wait-wait! We have to meet with the Photography class then we'll all make our way to Market Street, Twilight Town!"

"o0o0oh!" Belle said, returning to Kairi's side, "I heard that we could buy some Sea-Salt Ice-cream there! I haven't had one of those in ages!"

As the Art class returned to Station Plaza, they caught of the big mass of the Photography class in the distance walking towards them.

"Come on, Come on!" Sir shouted and waved his hands at the photography class "We're hungry!"

"Yeah!" the art class cheered, waving just like their teacher.

Soon enough, Sora's photography class finally came.

"Market Street, Here we come!"

* * *

As the two classes reached the long-awaited Market Street, everyone raced to each different food shop, taking out their wallets their stomach grumbling.

Belle and Kairi raced to the Candy shop where the famous 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream' was sold.

"Ooh we're here first!" Kairi giggled, knowing that if Yuna and her gang actually knew where the Candy Shop was, that they would make a giant line that no-one would want to stand behind.

"Betcha they don't know that there's even a Candy Shop" Belle said to Kairi quickly before ordering her sweets.

By the time Kairi finished ordering and was waiting for her sweets to be given to her. Yuna and her 'gang' finally found the store, followed behind them was Riku and Yuffie hand-in-hand, and then there was Sora and Roxas

**Yeehay! Another chapter down, and YES**** THERE WILL BE PART 3!**

**Hehe, just to keep you guys' excited! YAY.**

**Please 'Favourite', 'Alert and ****REVIEW!**


	11. Best I Ever Had Pt3

**[Oh bother, oh blow. *frowns. I haven't updated for a couple of days; Sorry 'bout that lovely's! I've got school etc and yeah and the home wifi is not functioning so I'm using the school wifi on my laptop. It's good that this website is not blocked, so I am always at reach with you wonderful readers. Okay, so here is the 3****rd**** instalment of the 'Best I ever had', I'm guessing that it's the last of that little major bit of the story, THERE IS SOO MUCH MORE to this story and I'm excited to write it up, it's just that time seems to be going quicker than usual. Thank you all for bearing with me and for your reviews! **_** Please write a review**_** and tell me ****which characters you like?**** Or ****that you can't choose a favourite character because you don't describe them enough**** OR ****you don't update as much as you used to... so here is some inspirational comments for you to be pumped to write more...etc**_**Thank you!]**_

**Chapter 11: Best I Ever Had (Pt.3)**

"Look at this line Roxas, You people sure love your Sea Salt Ice-Cream!" Sora called out,

"Yeah man, let's come back later, I want some real food" Roxas replied to his best friend.

Kairi watched as the two walked off to get 'real food'. She was saddened, hoping that maybe they could've had lunch together?

"Excuse me ma'm" the girl behind the counter excused Kairi, and handed over her own Sea Salt Ice-Cream Popsicle.

The special thing about this particular ice-cream was that it didn't melt as easily as normal ice-cream would. It would take a good hour for it to completely melt into a pool of just sea salt. This being one of the reasons why Kairi bought hers before her actual lunch, knowing that if she bought it later that the line would be longer than it already was because of the lunch rush.

"Kairi!" Belle waved her hand at the red head.

She turned to see Belle on the other side, pointing at 'McPaopu'. (The Kingdom Hearts version of _McDonalds_)

Market Street of Twilight Town was an open area with tiny shaded places and at this particular McPaopu; it had an outside seating area with sail's above providing shade for the customers. Spotting from a distance, Kairi found a perfect two seater table in the front next to another two-seater.

Belle lightly leaped to table and bagged herself a seat; Kairi soon joined her.

"Do you want to order first?" Belle asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Are you sure?" she replied,

"Yeah, it's all good; I've got my Sea Salt Ice-cream to eat first anyways" Belle answered, before sipping one of the drinks she bought at the sweet shop.

Kairi lined up behind one of the counters, eating at McPaopu was a treat for Kairi, so she decided to order her favourite.

"One McPapou Burger meal" Kairi ordered, before taking some 'munny' from her wallet.

"That'll be Seven Munny!" the cheery worker said.

After getting back her change, Kairi waited on the side as they prepared her food. She wasn't the only one at McPaopu's; there were some of the other unfamiliar students from Sora's Photography class and some of the local Twilight Town people.

"Here's your meal" Kairi was startled as a yellow McPaopu bag was shoved into her face by the worker.

As she sat in her seat, Belle got up and went to order her meal.

'Mmmm' Kairi thought, taking out the contents of the paper bag. Burger, Fries and 'Paopu Fizz'

She closed her eyes and looked up, with her eyes closed, she could feel the light warmth of the sun but it was suddenly shaded.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see Riku's face, she gasped.

"Whoa!"

Riku just smiled.

"Can I have just... one?" Riku asked, putting on the puppy dog face.

"Wah?" Kairi questioned, what was this fellow going on about?

Riku pointed to the fries set up on the table.

"Oh..." relieved, Kairi nodded.

"Thank you!" Riku smiled again, and with that he was gone.

Kairi shuddered; she just wanted to eat her lunch in peace!

"Was that Riku?" Belle asked, she had returned with just a burger.

"Oh yeah" Kairi answered "Just wanted _one _fry. If he took a little bit more I wouldn't really mind"

Riku was one of the richest students at Destiny Islands, but he always asks for food.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. The man seated on the table next to them was the only one really making noise; Kairi was overjoyed when he left.

"I feel like ice-cream again" Belle said out of nowhere.

"Really? After all those sweets?" she questioned in return, Belle was quite slender, how could she fit it all?

"It's the burgers fault. Hahaha" Belle laughed and so did Kairi.

As the two settled down, a voice cast over them.

"Aaaah. Some chairs Roxas" the voice said cheerily.

Kairi could only tell who it was.

Belle looked to the boys seated on the table next to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora quickly said before looking to his best friend. "Yo Roxas"

"Mmmm" Roxas replied, not really listening, he appeared hungry, but without food in his hands.

Kairi put her burger down, she felt uncomfortable with Sora and Roxas watching her eat.

"Roxas!"

"Whaaat?" Roxas frowned

"How much is a Five-munny meal deal?" Sora asked, putting on a 'dumb' voice.

Kairi giggled a little and Belle smiled at her friend.

"Are you serious?" Roxas shot a look

"Come on, go buy it for me!" Sora pleaded.

"Fine" Roxas stormed, getting up from his seat.

Sora slumped into his seat and smiled with contentment before looking to Kairi's table.

"Wow, you must be rich!" Sora said, looking at all the food on the table.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, boy was he strange.

"It's just food" Kairi replied, before taking a sip of her Paopu Fizz.

No one said anything after that, it was no longer comfortable eating silence, just awkward.

"Come on Sora, I want some Sea Salt Ice-cream now" Roxas came back with a McPaopu bag.

Sora looked as if he didn't want to leave Kairi's side just yet. So he slowly got up and followed his friend.

Kairi watched them both walk off.

After the two finished their lunch, they had a spare twenty minutes until they had to meet up with their teachers again.

"Where to?" Belle asked, looking around. There were some clothing stores and a perfume stall, but it didn't really interest any of them.

Then at the corner of Kairi's eye, she spotted another Candy Store. This one was different though, it specialised in Imported candy from the different worlds, the type that you wouldn't get from your usual sweet shop.

"Oooh, there!" Kairi pointed out to the store.

They ran towards it and was excited by the many colours that shone from it.

Kairi headed towards the candy imported from Radiant Gardens, she loved the Love heart shaped sherbet bombs. She reached into her wallet and found just enough change, leaving Belle at the candy stand with candy from Hollow Bastion.

"That'll be 2 munny" the boy behind the counter said as Kairi handed him her spare change.

As they left the Candy store, Kairi spotted Sora walking by himself. He looked a bit lonely; Kairi could only guess that Roxas went off with Riku and the gang.

All of the students met up in front of the Armour Store and the teachers soon came along too. Everyone seemed tired. Like the day was already over.

Yuffie was resting on Riku's shoulder leaning on him for support and Riku held a plastic bag with some take away containers of food in them.

All of the students lazily walked back to Central Station and waited for the train. There wasn't the hustle bustle anymore; it seemed as if all the excitement and energy was suddenly drained out.

Kairi spotted Sora leaning on a post glumly; he didn't look all cheery anymore; at least he wasn't the only one.

The train arrived and everyone got on, except this ride back home, Kairi was nowhere near Sora, she was on the middle level of the carriage and he was on the bottom, she could hear the laughter coming from the bottom of the carrage, she wished that she was there. But Kairi was happy enough to have spent a day with Sora.

**[Aww, that is the last part to 'Best I ever had', Lucky I was able to type this during Science and use the school wifi to upload it. Please review and Take care until we meet again (:]**


	12. Rain On This Parade

**Hello once again awesome readers! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them alot, especially the ones I get from my super doper readers that have been reading **_**as well**_** as reviewing from the very start. The story has gone past 1,000 hits, to some that may not be alot, but to me I think it's amazing! I'd really like to thank **_TheLuau _**and **_Ichigou Pancake___**for reviewing nearly every chapter that has been up so far. I don't know where the story line is headed but I know that'll be awesome. Everyone seems to love Sora's personality in this story, and you know, I do to. **

**Don't forget to tell me anything about the story in a ****review**** (: Knowing that people all over the world is reading this story really makes my day. Thank you all so very much, Lot's of Love & enjoy!**

**Chapter: Rain on this Parade.**

Destiny Islands is well known for its sweet sunshine and Paopu fruit. But it didn't mean that rain was unlikely.

Kairi peered through the windows of the lounge room; she could sense that it was either awfully cloudy or already raining. She sighed, it was sprinkling outside.

The grey weather was already bringing Kairi's mood down. She loved the sunshine and lazing on the grass. Nothing could possibly change her mind about rain.

As Kairi got to school, she opened her purple umbrella and walked down the usual path, knowing that Selphie and Namine would be huddled under the shaded area.

"Hey" Kairi greeted them glumly,

"We know, we know" Selphie replied trying to understand her friend "You don't like the rain"

"Quite frankly I don't, our block is probably all wet so at our breaks we won't be able to sit there, so we have to sit somewhere else, I hate sitting in other places because they're all dirty and ewww and then Yuna and her gang would probably be there and oh my gosh-" Kairi vented all in one go,

"I don't like the rain... but I do?" Namine spoke out of no-where.

"My hair gets all fuzzy!" Selphie squealed, shuddering at the little drops of water falling from the sky.

Before they could continue their rant about the rain, the first bell rang and they all went to their separate ways for their classes.

Recess came quicker than usually, Kairi hated how days go quicker on rainy days because the Sun wasn't out to give a little sense of time.

Heading back to the shaded area, the rain started to drizzle a little heavier.

'_Why is it that the rain gets harder when we all suddenly go outside... why?'_ Kairi ranted in her head.

She spotted Namine's white umbrella in the distance and Selphie's overly pink one too. They were headed to Kairi direction and most likely to the blocks too.

Kairi waved as they approached her.

"Where to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"To the blocks of course" Selphie said cheerfully,

"Fine" Kairi replied, dragging her feet.

As they reached the blocks, it wasn't buzzing and full of people as usual. Besides the respected older 'gang', none of the usual annoying people as well as Yuna's gang were not there.

The actual parts of the block where Kairi and her friends would sit wasn't wet, so they left their bags on the dry patches as they stood in the middle of the courts in the rain.

"It's raining~, it's raining" Namine sang whilst twirling around in the puddles.

"I only like the rain now because of my umbrella~" Selphie cooed, ending in a singing tune.

"Hmph" Kairi frowned, there was nothing to do except stand in the rain, and she couldn't even eat and hold her umbrella at the same time.

"Come on Kairi, Let's take a walk!" Selphie said, letting out her hand.

Kairi and Selphie did their usual best friend walk around the random turtle-green wall that was placed to separate the old courts from the new ones.

The two girls looped their arms around each other's and skipped along.

"Our umbrellas look really good, pink and purple, I like it" Selphie said, spinning her umbrella as if she was in a movie.

"I'm getting wet!" Kairi shrieked and laughed at the same time.

As they turned on the corner of the wall, they had a complete long shot of the rows of blocks and the people there.

"O0oh, is that Sora?" Selphie giggled, nudging Kairi from a distance.

Kairi gasped and looked to see Sora and Riku walking in the rain, Sora's spikes were dampened, but he still looked as good and if Kairi still had a 'thing' for Riku, she would agree that he looked pretty fine.

Selphie picked up the pace, knowing that if Kairi didn't hate the rain, that she would be racing to be by Sora's side.

Namine was already chatting to Riku as Sora slowly walked around the courts and every few seconds or so he would flick his hair to the side, making Kairi melt.

"Hey!" Selphie shouted as Riku took the umbrella from her grasp. "My hair's gonna get frizzy"

Riku chuckled as the put the umbrella over him and skipped away from Selphie as she tried to chase him.

Kairi laughed at the sight and sighed.

"Boo" Sora said from close up behind her.

"Aah!" Kairi gasped "Don't do that!"

Sora huddled next to Kairi so they were together under her umbrella.

Kairi couldn't help but blush, it was romantic and she knew it.

All of a sudden the bell rang and recess was already over.

"Ha!" Selphie snapped at Riku "Mine, now!"

Riku laughed before handing her umbrella back, Selphie was soaked but it looked as if she enjoyed it. Except Riku was already taken by Yuffie, strange that she wasn't with him that break though.

Namine walked towards Kairi and Selphie,

"I wonder where Roxas is" Kairi said to Namine, knowing that she would have some sort of idea.

"Oh, he's sick today" Namine replied "Don't ask me how I know, Cloud told me"

Cloud was Roxas' brother and Namine and Cloud were each other's siblings that they'd never have.

"o0o0oh" Selphie giggled, one of her expertise.

"Well I'm off to my cooking class!" Selphie shouted before walking off and giving a little wave.

"I've got Art" Namine said, grasping onto her art book.

"Which means I've got Photography...?" Kairi frowned and headed to her classroom.

As she walked in, she sat in her usual spot and waited for her friends to come. A couple of minutes later, Rikku and Aqua came and huddled next to her.

"Hey!" Aqua called out, snagging a chair on one side of Kairi.

"Kairi~" Rikku said in a melodic tune.

"Hey guys" Kairi replied, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You know, I hope we're taking pictures today, I hate staying in this classroom." Rikku said, taking out her camera from her bag.

"Yeah" Aqua agreed also bringing out her camera.

Kairi just nodded her head and stared out the window.

"Hey, we should go to my friend's music class, she's got that crazy-awesome teacher that practically does nothing!" Rikku insisted,

"O0o0oh Yeah" Aqua agreed, "What do you think Kairi?"

"Huh? Yeah sure" Kairi replied, she was up for anything in this weather.

Kairi, Rikku and Aqua finally got out of the classroom to 'take pictures', also take all of their belongings so they didn't have to go back.

"Here's the plan" Rikku started "We'll say that we're taking some photo's for the grade presentation; but that's if the teacher asks, otherwise we just get into the classroom and blend in"

"I've got my camera prepared just in case" Aqua said, smiling

"Let's go!" Kairi said, somewhat excited.

When they reached the music classroom, they were happy to see that the door was wide open and the lights were off. The class wasn't learning anything; they were all on their phones or laptops. The teacher was messing around on the DJ table with a student; there was hardly any chance that they'd get caught.

"OMG Hi best friend!" Rikku said to Snow.

"Hey!" Snow replied, giving her best friend a hug.

Aqua was already in the classroom messing around the drum set; Kairi felt awkward and out of place, she didn't really know much of the people in that particular class.

"Kairi, come!" Rikku insisted, about to drag Kairi inside.

"Fine" Kairi replied, leaving her bag and umbrella outside on one of the lockers.

The room was dark and Kairi couldn't see much besides the lights coming from the laptop screens and cell phones.

"Hey Rikku what are you doing here?" a joking voice said

Kairi's eyes widened as she noticed Sora a couple of people away from her.

"What do you mean Sora?" Rikku replied sarcastically before whispering "Say it any louder stupid! Be quiet"

Sora silenced and raised his hands in defence before noticing Kairi just by the doorway.

"Hey!" he said normally before heading back to his table.

Kairi smiled back before walking over to Aqua who was talking with some other people.

"You can play drums?" Kairi asked, laughing

"Nah, I just like hitting them" Aqua answered before attempting to play again.

Noticing some guitars hanging on the back wall, Kairi walked over and grabbed one and quickly headed outside.

She sat on one of the lockers (small lockers not the massive ones lol) and began to play.

Everyone else was outside mucking around, it felt good for Kairi to sit outside and jam by herself.

"Hellooo!" Sora cooed from the door, hearing his voice echo in the corridor.

Kairi stopped strumming and turned her head to face him.

"Oh... hi!" Sora greeted her, once again

She nodded in return before trying not to blush.

Sora jumped and sat next to her and grabbed the guitar from her hold and tried to play a song.

"La, la, la, la," Sora began to sing, out of tune.

No matter how bad his singing was, Kairi couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time.

"Very nice singing" Kairi complimented him even though it was a lie.

"Thank you!" Sora replied putting on a rock star voice

Then out of nowhere,

"There you are guys!" Rikku said, emerging into the corridor

Sora stopped playing and they both looked to Rikku.

"Ah, yeah" Sora said, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

Kairi nodded, she was all of a sudden silent again.

"O0oh a guitar" Rikku said, Kairi realised that Sora placed the guitar into her grasp.

"Yeah..." Kairi replied, about to get down from the locker,

Kairi gave the guitar to Rikku as Sora walked back into his classroom.

"I'm gonna go see Selphie's class" Kairi said picking up her umbrella and bag. "I think I left something with her"

Rikku nodded before heading back into the music room.

As Kairi walked down the stairs, she stopped by the big window and looked to the rain,

'_Maybe the rain isn't that bad, it kind of brings people together' _she thought, having a sudden flashback to when she was under the umbrella with Sora and the music fun she had with him just then.

Smiling to herself, Kairi continued to walk down the stairs as she hummed a 'la la la' tune to herself.

**Oooh yeah! Another chapter!**

**Will there be another excursion soon? Hmmm *hint**

**And it's nearly Kairi's birthday; Birthday's are always full of –surprises-!**

**Review 'cause you know you want to!**


	13. Wakka?

**Hi Guys!**** Man, I haven't updated in quite a while, and lucky for all of you, I'm on holidays, so maybe I'll be able to update every other day? Haha. Thanks for reading! ****Please write a review! I'd LOVE to know anything that's on your mind about my story****. Lots of Love!**

**Chapter 13: Wakka?**

"Friday" Kairi said to herself as she made her way to Selphie and Namine.

For everyone else, Friday was the best possible day in the school week. But for Kairi, she wasn't entirely pleased.

"Hi..." Kairi greeted her friends as usual "Sport today"

"You're still going Atlantica for swimming?" Namine asked Selphie, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Selphie replied, clapping her hands with glee, "Why don't you guys come?"

Kairi and Namine looked to each other, they instantly connected.

"We are too lazy to do sport!" Namine reasoned, "We love Archery; Take one shot and we're done, how much better does that get?"

"It's not like you swim anyways," Kairi said "Going to Atlantica means paying double the price just to do the exact same thing"

"Okay~" Selphie hummed, she was only going to Swimming because the guy she liked did it too; typical Selphie.

"That was the bell!" Kairi announced, taking a step before being stopped by Namine who linked arms with her.

"Bye bye Selphie!" They both shouted to their friend and headed for their maths class.

As usual, Maths went slowly and didn't seem to want to speed up just that tiny bit. Once again, their crazy teacher decided to make another seating plan, but Kairi knew how to bend the rules. She sat in the back corner near the window and managed to get one of her other friends next to her and Namine and Belle in the two seats in front of them. Soon enough, Maths was done and over with, Kairi did the 'happy dance' in her head, before speeding out the classroom with Namine and Selphie who was in the classroom next door in toe.

"Come on!" Kairi said, speed walking her way to the blocks,

"What's the hurry?" Namine said, catching her breath,

Selphie knew _who _the hurry was, his name was Sora.

"Well...You know?" Kairi said, stuttering, not knowing which excuse would work this time around.

"Duh!" Selphie cooed, saving Kairi's butt, "Do you want those 8th graders to steal our block again?"

"Fine!" Namine admitted in defeat, "I'm coming!"

As they reached the blocks, they saw that Yuna and her gang were already there; flirting... laughing, the usual drill. But in Kairi's particular block, a certain spiked head was already seated with his group.

"Hey!" Selphie called out to the boys, her hands on her hips, indicating that she was serious. "Ewww, Get out of our block!"

Sora looked at his friends who were about to crack up laughing at Selphie. Kairi shot a look to Selphie who guilty smiled at her... Of course Kairi wouldn't mind sharing a block with Sora.

The boys didn't move at all, as they say, if you can't beat them... Join them!

Namine had already seated herself next to Roxas, making Kairi giggle. There wasn't really any other space, So Sora jumped off from the block and stood around it, Selphie also stood up but left her bag in the block so she wouldn't have to carry, and as for Kairi, she leant on the wall of the block and watched some people play on the courts.

It wasn't awkward, just comfortable silence.

"Who wants cookies?" Namine announced, taking out a big bag of cookies out of her side bag,

"O0oh!" Selphie said, bouncing towards Namine, her hand stretched out before her to take a cookie.

Wakka came over and took some and Roxas politely took one. Sora wasn't talking to anyone; he was just slowly walking in little circles as if he was waiting for something.

"Yeah boy!" Wakka said, reaching to Namine to get more cookies, "Food!"

Roxas laughed at him, before jumping off the block and walking towards Sora. Selphie took Roxas' spot on the block and Kairi continued to lean on the block itself.

"No more for you!" Namine said to Wakka, who had eaten more than half of the bag of cookies.

"Fine..." Wakka said, slowly walking away.

As Wakka walked past Kairi on the way to the boys, his eyes slowly and subtly scanned Kairi's body, from her shoes to her face. Kairi blushed, not in the happy way, but awkwardly. As soon as all the boys were by the court, Namine's voice giggled.

"O0o0oh, Wakka just fully checked you out!" Namine squealed, poking Kairi. "Remember Selphie, when we used to think that Wakka totally had a big thing for Kairi aye"

The two girls giggled as Kairi turned red and continued to frown.

In the 7th grade, people assumed that Wakka had a thing for Kairi, especially since he would always send virtual 'loves' to her on the internet and Kairi never returned the favour, so Wakka finally moved on and admitted to everyone that he had a thing for Yuffie.

"Oh yeah" Selphie said suggestively, "In maths today, I was sitting with Yuffie, Wakka and Sora because our classes were joined together, then me and Yuffie were pretending that Wakka liked Kairi, Sora was like all quiet and Wakka was even playing along himself. So funny!"

"Not funny at all" Kairi said, crossing her arms "That is just ew. I feel violated, naughty boy!"

"Aww, Don't worry" Namine comforted her friend, but was still giggling. "He's a guy and you've been told before, you _are_ pretty hot, so it's normal!"

It was true and Kairi knew it. She didn't mind the 'Wow, You're beautiful' compliment or 'you're hair's a nice shade' but when a guy does the whole 'scanning' thing, she gets very frustrated.

Kairi was still red, "Well, You are the cute one" Kairi said, gesturing to Namine

"And Selphie, I guess you're the sexy one? Haha" Kairi felt calm again before the bell rang.

"I'm gonna go to Art now" she said in a hurry

"Okay, we'll meet here again next break," Namine said, grabbing her side bag.

**Sorry it was short... but I've got the next 2 chapters in my mind.**

**Review? (:**


	14. Boys Like Girls

**Good morning! Hahaha, I'm on school break for now and I'm not a fan of sleeping in, so I've decided to use time wisely and write up another chapter! The last one (Wakka?) was pretty short, and I'm sorry about that :P, I think I should put more detail in my writing (: Note, that the italics are FLASHBACKS!**

**This chapter continues from the last one, ****Thanks for the reviews! **** I didn't know that you guys really loved the story and that is awesome! ****If you're new to the story, I'd like to hear from you! (*Hint, Review!)**

_**Je t'aime!**_

**Chapter 14: Boys like Girls**

Kairi's new Art classroom was probably the most farthest and hidden classroom in the whole of Destiny Islands High. She didn't mind the walk to her classroom but it's frustrating to Kairi when the corridors are filled with the junior high school students who still don't understand how to line up by the walls. Usually on the walks to her classroom, she would pass a couple of familiar faces, say a little 'hello' then continue her path and on some days when Kairi gets really lucky, Sora sometimes walks behind her and mumbles continuously about anything- which makes Kairi blush a little.

Except on this particular 'walk' to her art class, Kairi's mind was buzzing; the whole thing with Wakka sparked up memories of her younger years, where love was easier. Kairi shook her head just a little bit before walking into her Art classroom and sitting onto her favourite stool.

"Class, Today you will be continuing your preliminary sketches on your ideas for your term assessment; Feel free to work at your own pace, but _please_ try and get some work done." The teacher said, the last part of her sentence directed at the boys on the other side of the classroom who were fixated onto their laptops.

Kairi loved working at her own pace; she disliked external input, knowing that it would just be criticism. She flicked through her art book, looking at all the sketches that she had drawn in her book; Kairi could never keep her book neat and tidy.

She remembered the days of her second year of high school; the days of innocence and... Riku?

At the end of Kairi's first year of high school, she 'got over' Riku and found a little spark in Hayner. But halfway through her second year, Namine and Selphie thought they discovered a little something between Riku and Kairi. Of course, it was the very Art Classroom that Kairi was currently sitting in where the days of Riku began. At that time, Kairi was all about Hayner, no-one in Destiny Islands High actually knew him, but they had a sizeable knowledge of how much Kairi 'loved' him.

But all of a sudden, as if they were back in the year before, Riku started to act strangely around Kairi, as if he was back in his old ways.

**He would always sit directly in front of Kairi in the science labs.**

"_Riku?" Selphie shouted impatiently at the boy with flawless hair who was seated at the science table ahead of the girls._

"_Why are you sitting here? You're blocking Kairi's way, and don't you usually sit there-" Selphie continued to rage at the boy, pointing to the other side of the classroom where Yuna sat with her other friends._

_Riku looked coolly at Selphie then slowly to Kairi then he smiled and pointed to the ceiling fan above._

"_I've been hitting the courts all lunch... sweating it out... heavy breathing" he said in his 'voice', making Kairi just that tiny bit uncomfortable only because he was looking at her with every word even though he was meant to be explaining to the outraged Selphie._

"_Riku!" Selphie shouted again, her voice not even reaching the high levels of the noise that the whole class was producing. _

"_Why do you have to describe things like that? It sounds so... sexualised!" Selphie was on a ranting roll! It was funny to Kairi because Selphie used to have the maddest crush on Riku. Too bad Namine was on the other side of the classroom with Yuna. Riku looked to Kairi as if he was going to wink._

_Riku shrugged it off and turned around to face the whiteboard._

"_Eugh! And Eww!" Selphie ended her bursts of outrage._

But that wasn't only one of Riku's strange antics; well, according to Namine.

**There was the many 'Riku Moments' in the very same Art Classroom.**

_Kairi sat at the printing station with Namine on the side. She was rolling the ink, ready to do some stamping. Placing the roller on the ink tray, Kairi got a blank piece of paper and a paintbrush to check if the ink consistency was just right._

"_Nearly there" Kairi said to herself, the tip of her paintbrush lightly touching the ink._

_Kairi started to paint the letter 'H' in a fancy way, and then followed by an 'A', then a 'Y' then,_

"_Hay-?" a voice questioned from above Kairi's shoulder. _

"_Huh?" Kairi looked up to see Riku smiling, "Oh...hi"_

_And with that, Kairi picked up the piece of paper with the name 'Hayner' on it then left it on a drying rack._

"_Aww" Namine said as Kairi returned to the printing station, "Why'd you throw your lovers name away?"_

_Kairi gave Namine a funny look and Riku continued to stand on the other side of Kairi._

"_He's not my lover..." Kairi joked, blushing at the thought of Hayner._

_Getting her fresh piece of paper for the first stamping, out of plain routine, Kairi fixed her eyes on the book at the top of the table for instructions whilst her left hand slowly crept to the ink roller._

"_Aaaah!" Kairi shrieked, her eyes moving to her left hand to see that it was on top of Riku's hand on the ink roller._

"_O0o0oh!" Namine said, giggling at the two "Riku was just __**giving you a little hand**__"_

_Riku just stood there, smiling innocently as Kairi gave Namine a 'What the fu-?' look._

"_...A little hand with the ink rolling, so it doesn't dry!" Namine finished her sentence, grinning at Kairi. _

_Namine whispered into Kairi's ear,_

"_He was soooo trying to impress you Kai!" _

_And with that Namine walked up, giggling like she was five again._

**And there was also the nose-bleed incident...**

_It was the half yearly Art assessment and Kairi's class was to do their written exam. Heading into the classroom, Kairi and Namine sped to the back so that they wouldn't be distracted. Kairi was by the wall, so there would only be one person on the side of her but Namine sat in front of Kairi on the other side of the table. More of the class came and were off to choose a seat. Then there was Riku, he was all sweaty but still elegant- for a guy. He flicked his hair gently as he stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the classroom for a seat. Kairi watched him subtly, hoping that he would sit just by the sink. Fail. Riku snagged the closest seat to Kairi which was the table next to her._

_The class were still chattering away but were soon to be hushed because of the exam conditions, so everyone was talking as much as they could so that they wouldn't have anything else to say during the actual test._

"_Man, its hot!" Riku exclaimed, a little louder than he should have._

_Namine noticed his seating decision and looked to Kairi and gave a suggestive look and nudge._

_Kairi frowned back. Was he really just being 'friendly'?_

_The teacher started to hand out the test papers and the class suddenly quietened. Once everyone had their papers in front of them and ready to start, Riku's voice halted the start of the test._

"_Shoot! My nose is bleeding!" Riku said loud enough for everyone to hear as he tilted up his head so the blood wouldn't drip onto his papers and the table._

"_Eugh!" the teacher said flustered, "Alright, Who has any tissues?"_

_Everyone looked to one another; it appeared as if no-one had any. Kairi did, right in her bag, but she knew that if she took it out and gave it to Riku, that Namine would never stop talking about how 'caring' Kairi was to Riku blah... But would Kairi save herself and leave someone else behind even though she could be the one to save them?_

"_I do..." Kairi mumbled,_

_Riku eyes instantly brightened when he heard Kairi's voice._

_She took the small packet out of the front zipper of her bag and through it to Riku's table; unfortunately it missed and landed just in between their two tables. Riku bent down even though his nose restricted him from doing so, halfway from getting up, he looked to Kairi and gave her a genuine smile._

_Namine whispered at Kairi, _

"_You know, Guys get nosebleeds when they see a hot girl!" _

"_Any louder?" Kairi whispered back frustrated. "Miss, Can we start the test now?"_

"_Wait-" Riku said, sounding funny because his nose was blocked by tissue. "Where's the rubbish bin?"_

_Kairi frowned, 'Hurry up, I want to get this test over and done with!'_

"_Just behind Kairi" the teacher replied_

_Riku got up from his chair and little by little walked towards Kairi, only because the bin was behind her. He threw away his tissues and paused a little then slowly made his way back to his table, as he walked past Kairi he lightly brushed past her. Making Kairi feel awkward, luckily, Namine didn't see that!_

'Those were the days of Riku' Kairi thought, back into normal mode.

Gradually, by the end of the last year, Riku developed something with Yuffie which turned into the mega-relationship of the year. Kairi didn't mind, especially since she had Hayner and then found Sora.

**What are your thoughts? ****Review review review review review review!**


	15. Questions

**HI! I think it's nearly been a week since I've last updated and I'm sorry ): I've been contemplating on life and that usually involves sitting down for hours doing nothing. I'm a teenager with teenager issues and I'm sorry Hahaha. But anyways, I've managed to update you all with this chapter. ****I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and I'm starting to miss them!**** Please inform me with any of your thoughts about the story! **_**Wo ai ni!**_

**Chapter 15: Questions**

Kairi's flashback of her early high school years took up most of her class time, so it was great that her Art teacher allowed the class to work at their own pace. On time, the 2nd break bell rang and Kairi swiftly shoved her art notebook into her bag and paced out the door.

It was a good thing that the blocks were practically connected to the classroom block that Kairi was just in; it meant that she could get to her hangout quicker and not lose a single moment to be with Sora.

Walking down the steps, on the corner of her eye Kairi could already spot Sora making his way towards where Kairi was off to. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey again" Kairi greeted her best friends who were already seated on the block, with a little room for Kairi to squish in.

"Archery next period..." Namine groaned, before nibbling on some fries.

"We could leave early to get to the cafeteria before lunch actually starts" Kairi suggested to Namine, making her friend happy again,

"Yay" Namine said with glee before redirecting the conversation to Selphie who was brushing her hair- the usual.

"Oh yeah guys" Selphie said out of no-where, looking into her pocket mirror, making sure that her hair was even on both sides. "I don't think I'm going to pay for Swimming, It's too over-priced, that's what they get, plus, I don't even swim!"

Namine and Kairi looked to each other before giggling, Selphie was one strange and awesome girl and that's why they loved her.

During the break, a conversation between Sora and Kairi never sparked, but Kairi didn't mind, as long as he was close.

* * *

Kairi and Namine sat on a fallen tree log and watched some of the boys who also did archery set up the targets and place the bows and arrows down on the ground.

"We might as well get the shot over and done with this period so we don't have to do it next muahaha" Kairi giggled, she loved it when teachers didn't care about certain things.

"Then we'll escape, lay on the grass and watch the clouds" Namine added, smiling

The two girls quickly did one shot each, making sure that the P.E teacher was satisfied before they grabbed their bags from hanging on the tree and headed to the other side of the football field and sat down cross legged.

"I love Fridays" Namine mumbled, lying down on the grass, using her bag as a pillow

Kairi didn't reply, she didn't know whether she loved Fridays or not, because the weekend meant being away from Sora.

After 10 minutes of comfortable silence and just staring at the clouds, Namine got up, flicking the grass that got tangled up in her hair.

"We should go to the cafeteria now, the Lunch bell's gonna go in 15 minutes" Namine said, already standing up, letting out a hand to Kairi who was still sitting on the grass.

The two headed up the school to wear the cafeteria was. Students weren't usually allowed to go during class, but since it was only sport, Kairi and Namine still went.

"I think I want a Slurpee..." Kairi said, taking out her wallet as they approached the counter,

"O0o0oh!" Namine squealed "Me too!"

They both had matching frozen drinks and went off to their blocks. As soon as they jumped to sit on it, the bell rang; Perfect timing.

Kairi and Namine sat in their block, slurping their slurpee's and more students started to emerge from the classrooms and into the school grounds. Much to the girls' surprise, Yuna and her gang didn't go to their block as expected. But they weren't worried, they liked the peace.

"So Kairi..." Namine said in her gossipy voice, "How's life?"

"Hmmm..." Kairi replied, "Good as usual"

Namine started to think of another question to ask,

"How's Hayner?" Namine asked, raising an eyebrow,

"I don't know... good?" Kairi answered, it was true, she didn't know

There was another silence as Namine pondered,

"Why don't you talk about him anymore?" Namine asked worriedly, before slurping her drink,

"I don't know" was all Kairi could say, Was now the moment that she would tell Namine about her new found love, Sora?

"Aww... So you don't like him?"

At that exact moment, Kairi knew that Namine was getting suspicious about her and Sora. It frustrated Kairi and she was determined not tell Namine yet.

"I don't know Namine" Kairi said "It's been too long, and there's probably a reason why nothing's happened. There's nothing wrong with moving on..."

"Moving on aye?" Namine questioned Kairi, "Is there someone else?"

Kairi shot her a look "Why, do you think there's someone else?"

"Is there?" Namine persisted, hoping Kairi would say Sora

"You can try guessing..." Kairi said, knowing that the list of boys that Namine would say would be predictable.

"Hmm..." Namine started, "Wakka?"

"Pshhhh, No" Kairi replied confidently, knowing who'd come next.

"Riku?"

"Please, so first year of high school!"

"Roxas?"

"No thank-you"

"Fine. What about Sora?"

Kairi laughed at that guess un-easily, not because she DID actually like him, but because Sora and his gang were making their way towards Kairi and Namine.

"Heeey~" Wakka greeted the two girls, before jumping onto the block and sitting himself on the empty place right next to Kairi, who moved more towards Namine who understood and moved over.

Sora and Roxas came closer to the block and left their mini laptop's on the space in front of Wakka.

Namine nudged Kairi as Sora came closer; Kairi frowned at her friend who jumped off the block and stood next to Roxas who was on his laptop, playing a game.

"Hahaha, You go owned!" Namine laughed at Roxas who obviously just lost in his game.

"Shame Roxas!" Sora said, joining in, "My turn!"

Kairi watched as Sora had a go at the game on the laptop as Namine and Roxas watched, waiting for Sora to lose. She liked being with Namine and just the boys, no annoying Yuna gang.

Riku soon came along and stood against the block and Namine stood next to him.

"Sup Riku!" Namine greeted him as he smiled back,

Riku was a calm person, who used his passion through his many endless talents.

Namine sparked a conversation with Riku about dance and the two bopped around, doing little dance moves, Kairi smiled at them as they continued to dance.

Roxas and Sora were still playing the game, both of the laughing at each other every 5 minutes once one of the lost the game, Kairi laughed at the way Roxas laughed, it was pretty strange.

Wakka just sat next to Kairi, she didn't mind, So long as he didn't do anything weird to her.

Kairi realised that her bag was next to him and she wanted to get her phone so she could check on Selphie.

Turning to Wakka's side, Kairi reached for her bag. As soon as her gentle hands were on it, ready to bring it closer towards her, Wakka reached for it too, his hands close to hers.

"Wakka?" Kairi said loudly, tugging on her bag "Give me it!"

"Okay okay!" Wakka let go of her bag, and raising his hands in defence, "No need to shout! Haha"

Sora saw this and looked a little frustrated, Kairi thought Sora's frustrated look was kind of cute.

Everyone continued what they were doing, Kairi messed around with Sora, taking his laptop and laughing at his music choice.

"Justin Beiber? Sora, seriously?" Kairi laughed, clicking on 'Baby' as it started to play

"Eww bro!" Riku said, nudging Sora on the arm,

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Roxas put that there!" Sora laughed before changing the song.

The whole little group of boys plus Kairi and Namine continued to hang around the block for the rest of lunch in perfect harmony- Until Yuffie and Yuna and her gang came to blocks out of no-where.

They approached the blocks, wearing singlets, even though it was pretty chilly for autumn.

"Man that was a good workout!" Yuna said, flaunting around, showing herself to the boys.

"Eugh, Go away Yuna" Sora said jokingly, with a little serious tone "No-one wants you here!"

Wakka and Roxas laughed, and Riku walked over to Yuffie and the two got their own little private block.

"Whatever Sora, No-one wants you here" she replied, hands on her hips

"We were all good before you came here out of no-where" Sora retorted, not paying attention to Yuna who was fuming a little.

Yuna and her gang didn't move at all, so the all guys looked to each other and moved off.

'_Silly Yuna... Made Sora and his friends move away... What is her issue? Plus, why is she wearing a skimpy tank top, as if her work-out was that hard... it's too cold to be sweating' _Kairi thought.

Review! Thankyou!


End file.
